monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Silkworm Girl/Silk
Silk is a friendly Silkworm Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My sticky silk is very strong. It cannot be torn so easily..." "I'm actually a pacifist... Therefore, I will do everything in our power to stop those who disturb the peace." "Silkworm Girls are rich. I make money by selling my silk..." "I'm a very gentle herbivore..." "The next Queen Insect... ...With the exception of the Spider Princess, anyone would be fine." "Be immersed in ecstasy within my cocoon... fufu" "The plant tribe is so cruel..." "I dislike conflict... I want to live in peace." "Caterpillar Girls seem to adore me for some reason... Do they imagine me to be their big friend?" "Cocoon a man and suck his semen. Slowly, over the years..." "Do you want my scales...?" (+1 Magical Scales) "Would you like some money...?" (+ 1370G) "Do you want my wings...?" (+1 Insect Wing) "I would like to eat a cabbage..." (Give 1 Cabbage) *Yes - "This makes me happy..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Oh, I'm sorry..." "I want money, but..." (Give 822G) *Yes - "This makes me happy..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Oh, I'm sorry..." "There are a lot of times when I just fall asleep. Could you give me a restorative?" (Give 1 Restorative) *Yes - "This makes me happy..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Oh, I'm sorry..." "Silkworm Girls will occasionally trade with humans. Do you know what we deal in...?" *High-quality silk - "Right... I can sell it for a very high price." (+10 Affinity) *Pleasure - "Sorry, I'm not a succubus... But if you desire pleasure, I will give it to you in full." *Insect meat - "How rude... Moreover, that's very unappetizing..." (-5 Affinity) "Would you like to try being cocooned...?" *I don't want that! - "Even if the man is struggling inside of the cocoon... Everyone's hearts end up melting in the end." *Please do! - "Good boy, I'll carefully cocoon you..." (+10 Affinity) *I will hatch from it. - "Even though you're human...? That's kind of creepy..." (-5 Affinity) "What do you think about the conflict between the insect tribe and the plant tribe...?" *It should be reconciled quickly - "Yes... I hope peace arrives soon." (+10 Affinity) *The conflict should continue - "You enjoy fighting? How awful..." (-5 Affinity) *I don't care - "Right... It certainly isn't of any concern to humans..." "I'm good at weaving like the Arachnes... Are you good at something?" *Cooking - "Really... I'd love to eat some." (+10 Affinity) *Weaving - "Truly? You're not lying...?" *Monster hunting. - "You'd be better off wrapped in a cocoon and abandoned..." (-5 Affinity) "As you are aware, my thread can create the finest clothing. Yet I myself am naked, so I wonder what they're like..." *You'd better put on some clothes - "You're right... I'll challenge myself to be fashionable. I am a silkworm after all..." (+10 Affinity) *Don't worry about it - "Even though I'm a silkworm, I wonder if that is really okay..." *It doesn't matter - "You're not interested in such things? That makes me uncomfortable..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Silk: "Shall I weave some fabric...? It will be a little sticky though..." With Nanoha: Nanoha: "Good afternoon, big sis silkworm!" Silk: "Good afternoon, Nanoha. Do you want to spin cocoons together?" Nanoha: "I can't make cocoons very well yet..." Silk: "Then let me teach you this time." With Matis: Matis: "Hee... Silkworm, looks delicious..." Silk: "I'm sorry, but you can't eat me... At most, please just eat this thread." Matis: "*munch* *munch* ...Tasty" Silk: "Huh...? It's tasty...?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Silk: "Ufufu..." Silk sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! foe has a chance to be seduced 2nd Action: Silk: "This is a strange seed I picked up earlier..." Silk plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! enemies take damage 3rd Action: Silk: "I like to take it easy in a while..." Silk is knitting... happens 4th Action: Silk: "Don't you think I'm fluffy...?" Silk is talking to someone... But no one responded! happens 5th Action: Silk: "Ah, I have no time for this..." Silk is pulling weeds... Weeds Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Setouchi